


Carry on Wayward Son

by yes_i_ship_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cussing, F/M, Homophobia, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, John Dies, M/M, Mary Lives, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, My First Destiel Fanfic, On the ceiling, Pray the gay away camp, Resolved Sexual Tension, So much angst, Supernatural hunting not Bambi hunting, Teen Winchesters, Then more angst, Weird Plot Shit, a little fluff, so many relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_ship_it/pseuds/yes_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John died that night instead of Mary? Dean, Sam, and Adam are in high school and middle school. </p>
<p>Then shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is canon here. After the prologue, every chapter will be titled one line of Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas, thus about 40 chapters. A bit ambitious, I know, but chapters will be short. I hope you stick around that long!

Mary awoke to the sound of crying. She rolled over, and finding John gone, got up herself to check on Sammy. Sleepily, she walked across the hall to her youngest son's nursery. Sam's door was ajar, and when she looked in, a man's figure stood by the crib.

"John, I can--", she started, but was interrupted by a raised hand, indicating she be quiet. "Okay," she shrugged, and started walking back to their bedroom. As she was about to go in, she noticed the light flickering by the stairs. 'Ghost activity? Demon? Electrical problem?' she thought, contemplating what kind of evil could make her wall light do that. Mary shook her head; she was getting herself worked up over nothing. Then she noticed the television was on downstairs. Creeping downstairs, she stared at the snoring man on the sofa. As she neared him, she knew it was John. But if this was John, then who--

"John!" she whispered sharply, shaking him awake. "Someone's in Sammy's room!" At this, John shot up and ran to the nursery, grabbing Dean's baseball bat that he had left at the bottom of the stairs. Mary quickly followed, but instead went into Dean's room and gently nudged him awake.

"Hey, Dean," she said lovingly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Can you do me a favor, sweetie?" At his sleepy nod, she forced a smile and asked, "I need you to go outside and stand on the front lawn. Do you think you can do that for me? And here's my phone if I... Just in case."

Dean nodded again, and told her, "Everything's gonna be okay Mommy. It's okay." He pulled on the first pair of shoes he could find that he could put on himself and started going down the stairs. Remembering his blanket, he sprinted back up the stairs as fast as his little legs could go and grabbed it off his bed before running back down the stairs and out the door. Looking back at the house, he could easily see what his mom was so scared about. Sammy's room was on fire, the orange flames threatening to take the whole house down. He looked down at his mom's cell phone and, remembering what his mom had taught him, dialed 911.

Mary stood at the threshold of Sam's nursery, bewildered. John and the man were nowhere to be found. Cursing and holding in tears, she walked over to Sammy and picked him up. Something had happened to John, and it was her fault. Then, something that looked suspiciously like blood dripped onto the sheets where her son had been sleeping. Slowly, she looked up. And screamed, a blood-chilling scream that stopped abruptly as her 6 month old son started crying in her arms. All of a sudden, the ceiling caught fire, consuming the body of her husband that was pinned there.

She ran. Sobbing, she gripped her youngest and stumbled down the stairs and out the door. Distantly, she heard sirens wailing, and gaining in volume. Dean had evidently called the fire department. She hugged her sons, staring as her home and husband burned. She was all alone, homeless, and had to raise two, soon to be three children. She burst into fresh tears when she remembered that she hadn't told her husband yet that she was pregnant again, and now he was dead. Mary took Dean's hand and they walked over to John's 1967 Impala. She decided to keep that car instead of her own to honor John. The two of them stared at the burning house, while the fire department tried to save the rest of the house and Sam slept, not knowing the horrible events that had just occurred.


	2. Carry on My Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school for the boys.

"Breakfast is ready! We're leaving in 20 minutes, boys," Mary shouted up the stairs on the morning of the first day of school. Dean would be going into tenth grade, Sam would be in seventh, and Adam in fifth. She knew Sammy was nervous, since he was always the youngest in his grade, but he understood that that had been the drawback of skipping second grade.

She heard Adam's footsteps pounding down the stairs as he asked, "What's for breakfast, Mom?" She answered by handing him a plate of waffles and kissing the top of his head. A minute later, Sam joined his brother at the table. Frowning, Mary looked toward the stairs, wondering if her oldest son was even awake. She looked over at the small table in the corner of the room where the boys charged their phones, and rolled her eyes when she noticed that Dean's phone was missing.

As she walked up the stairs, she could faintly hear Dean talking on the phone. That seemed to be all he did lately, but she didn't mind. Mary tapped on Dean's bedroom door before letting herself in. Her son was sprawled out on the floor, reaching under his bed. He triumphantly pulled out a shoe and exclaimed as such on the phone, then proceeded to put it on while smashing the phone against his face with his shoulder. Still talking on the phone, he turned around to walk out the door, and almost walked straight into his mother.

"Uh, hi Mom. I'm, uh, just talking to Benny," he stammered, covering the receiver with his hand and blushing deep red.

"It's okay, sweetie," Mary replied, "I just came to tell you that we're leaving for school in about fifteen minutes. You can get your breakfast on the way out."

Dean nodded his thanks and flopped back on his bed, enthusiastically talking to the boy on the other line. He was thankful that his mother was accepting of his bisexuality; Benny was still scared to tell his parents, even though him and Dean had been in a relationship since second semester of their freshman year. An ex-girlfriend of his, Andrea, was bisexual as well and went to his church. About six months after Benny and Andrea split, her parents found out that she was then dating a girl, and Andrea was shipped off to a "Pray the Gay Away" camp in Louisiana. She never came back. Dean was understanding of Benny's worry and always made sure he was careful and strictly friendly to Benny around his parents.

A half an hour later, Mary dropped Adam and Sam off at their schools. Since they were fifteen minutes apart, she typically dropped the younger boys off halfway between before driving to Dean's school, which was another ten minutes away. As they parked in front of the high school, Mary tapped her fingers nervously on the leather steering wheel of the Impala, then finally shut the radio off.

"Dean," she said suddenly, "What are you going to do about Benny?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You know very well what I mean, dear."

"Ummm, I don't think I do."

"You two are getting pretty serious, right? Don't you think it'd be better to tell his parents sooner than later?"

"No. No freaking way. He knew someone that accidentally came out as lesbian, and she got shipped off. Mom, I can't do that to him. She never came back. What if he doesn't? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing--" Dean cut off with a strangled gasp, suddenly getting emotional.

"Okay, honey. It's okay, Dean. You don't have to do anything until he's ready," Mary said soothingly, gently wiping her son's tears away. She turned his head so he was looking at her and said, "It's gonna be okay, you hear? I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Thanks, mom. I just, I don't wanna lose him. I can't," Dean replied, shaking his head, trying to will himself to stop crying. It wasn't often that he showed this much emotion, and it made him uncomfortable.

"I know, baby. I'll see you after school," Mary said, shooing him from the car. "And don't stay too long with Benny," she added, giving Dean a pointed look before he shut the door and walked to where he and Benny usually hung out before the hell that was high school started. As she drove back to their home on Missouri Street, she turned the radio on and hummed along to the Metallica song that was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be mostly Dean and Benny at school. Let me know if you want a Sam or Adam chapter! Cas may or may not be introduced on the first day of school (next chapter). Again, let me know! Readers will be involved with how the fic plays out (to an extent)


	3. There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Dean's first day of school. Yes, I put in some actual lines. Trying not to be too OOC

Dean walked through the hall confidently, a hand in his pocket and the other waving at the people he knew. He wasn't exactly popular, but somewhere in between. He had a large group of friends, so he had to make a mental list of them so he could keep them all straight. Well, straighter than Charlie. 

**Some of his friends, notably Chuck, Charlie, and Ash, were kinda socially awkward, but he didn't care.  
**Charlie and Ash geeked out all the time about computer stuff. They are both freakishly good hackers, and prided themselves in the fact that they had both guaranteed themselves in A's for the rest of their high school career by permanently fixing it on the school's website.  
**Charlie is a wee bit obsessive over this song called Walkin' on Sunshine, if "wee bit" means completely. And don't even mention Moondor or LARPing unless you want to get into a half hour or longer discussion about it.  
**Chuck kept to himself, randomly pulling out a notebook to write a few sentences before putting it back in his man-purse. He was an aspiring writer, yet had never gotten above a B in English and kinda sucked at writing.  
**Jo was popular, so they didn't hang out a lot, but they'd known each other since forever. Her step-father, Bobby, was a father figure for Dean and his brothers.  
**Ash and Jo were cousins, but Ash lived with Jo's family. Bobby and Jo's mom, Ellen, had taught them to be hunters. No, not hunting like shooting deer and crap. Hunting monsters, like what his mom did before she got married and had kids. With her husband being murdered by what she decided was a demon, she was forced back into the life. Sammy had just started learning about the supernatural over the summer, and Adam was still too young.  
**None of his friends knew about hunting, save Jo and Ash. Not even Benny.

Thinking about Benny shook Dean out of his mental listing of the friends he'd hardly seen all summer. He smiled as he turned the corner and saw Benny leaning against the wall, a ghost of a smile on his face as he scrolled through his and Dean's text messages. Dean crept up to Benny and kissed him on the cheek, causing Benny to drop his phone and look like he almost peed his pants.

"Damn, brother, don't do that!" Benny grumbled, bending over to pick up his phone.

Dean didn't even bother pretending that he wasn't checking out Benny's ass as he bent over, and replied, "Benny, don't call me 'brother'. I'm your boyfriend, for Christ's sake."

Benny let out a loud laugh and put his arm around Dean's shoulder, then sobered, saying, "Sorry, Dean. I just got in the habit from when we're around my parents. Speaking of which, you should come over after school. We have absolutely zero homework."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning an eye roll from the boy whose arm was still draped around him. 

"You think you're funny?" Benny asked sarcastically, looking at Dean and kissing his cheek.

"I think I'm adorable," he replied, making a duck face. 

Benny was still laughing hysterically as the bell rang to go to class. He kissed Dean before walking into his first period, Chemistry, and sat down next to Jo.

Dean's short make out session with Benny earned a couple cat calls from the seniors. It saddened him to think that kids at his school that he didn't even know were more accepting of his sexuality than his boyfriend's parents. But he stowed his crap and made his way to P.E. Today they will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, and cunning. A game with one simple rule: dodge. He totally owned at that game, which made up for the fact that he had to wear shorts. Dean remembered the coach, Ms. Haley Collins, telling the class to dress out into their uniforms the first day of freshman year.

Dean's reply, "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts," earned him a couple laughs and a detention.

Yeah, he'd learned his lesson. Don't sass the teachers. Whatever. But in detention, he'd met Benny. His family was from Louisiana, and both of his parents worked full time, so he rarely saw them. This year, Benny had zero period Algebra II, but otherwise Dean's mom would've volunteered to take him to school, since he lived down the street. As it was, his boyfriend had to walk to school every day but Mary drove him home. It wouldn't be a problem for her to drop Dean off as well.

Smirking, Dean realized he probably wouldn't be getting any homework done that night, if he had any. Walking into the locker room, he tried to think of anything other than where the night would lead, because gym shorts were terrible at hiding boners. He'd get out his excited energy by chucking the ball as hard as he could at the few homophobes in his class. Ah, revenge was sweet.


	4. Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agonizing first day of school and a movie

After an hour or so of pelting people with balls, which Dean found fairly poetic, the coach blew his whistle, indicating the students were to stop playing and go get back into their regular clothes. He ignored the boys he'd been beating up that were staring daggers at him, and went to change. His second period was Geometry, on the other side of the school, and Dean didn't want to be late on the first day.

Benny met Dean outside the locker room, then they walked hand-in-hand to Benny's second period, Spanish. They usually switched who walked whom to class, so neither of them were the "girl" in the relationship. 

"Star Wars or Avengers?" Benny asked as they stopped outside his classroom. 

"Oh come on, do you really think we'd actually watch anything? You're pretty distracting, ya know," Dean replied, drawing a laugh from Charlie, who had suddenly appeared behind him. 

"Oh hey Charlie, didn't see ya there," Dean said, drawing her in for a hug. "Like the red," he added, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Thanks, thought it looked better than brown. I wanted something that screamed lesbian, and being the stereotypical assholes people are, I figured unnatural colored hair would do the trick. I like freaking people out," Charlie laughed.

"You go, Dumbledork," Dean grinned, nodding to her Harry Potter tshirt. 

Benny put a hand around Dean's waist, then leaned close to his ear and said, "You better get to class. Don't wanna get a detention on the first day do you? Then you couldn't come over and I'd be all alone."

Dean kissed Benny on the cheek, winked at Charlie, and practically ran to his classroom. He forced himself to pay attention throughout the period, although it was ridiculously boring. The teacher was droning on about class expectations and whatnot, but he didn't want a detention for sleeping in class. Ash, however, passed out fifteen minutes into class, and received the dreaded pink piece of paper when the teacher woke him up.

Chuck was in the same third period, English, as Dean and Benny, and the three of them had managed to sit next to each other in the back of the class. The three of them goofed around quietly all period, and evaded getting in trouble somehow. 

Fourth period, Chemistry for Dean and P.E. for Benny, passed agonizingly slowly. When lunch came around, Dean couldn't help himself from sitting in Benny's lap and hanging on him, much to Charlie's amusement. The boys had fifth period, World History, together, and spent it much like their third period. Again, they managed to not get into trouble.

Benny had Advanced Guitar sixth, but Dean was stuck in Spanish. He hated Spanish. They were in freaking Kansas, it wasn't like he was ever gonna use it. All he wanted to do was pass the class so he could graduate. He didn't actually need to learn anything. So he allowed himself to think about Benny and that afternoon. They hadn't done anything past making out, and Dean felt comfortable with that. He didn't really want to go past that point yet. Benny agreed, and he was glad.

After school, Dean and Benny walked over to where Mary had parked the Impala, hand in hand. They climbed into the back seat with Adam, leaving shotgun open for Sam, who they were picking up next.

"Hey Mom, can you drop me off at Benny's house? We don't have homework," Dean asked as they approached the middle school.

"I suppose," she replied. Then, speaking to Benny, she added, "If your mom or dad isn't home by 6, you come back with Dean for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. Winchester. Thank you," Benny smiled.

"It's no problem, dear," Mary said, parking. 

A minute later, Sam got in the car. As they drove home, Dean's hand moved over to Benny's, gripping it tight, causing them both to smile. Mary dropped them both off at Benny's house, and honked at them when they got to the front door, waving before driving away.

They curled up on the sofa, half-watching Avengers, backpacks and cell phones on the table. Benny's phone lit up, indicating a text message, but neither of them noticed.

To: Benny  
From: Mom  
Delivered: 3:39 p.m.  
just got off work, should be home by 4:05. love you

By four, they had shifted so Dean was completely in Benny's lap, sitting sideways with his cheek against Benny's shoulder. Slowly, Dean grabbed Benny's face, turning it towards him. Pulling him in for a kiss, Dean switched his position, so he was slightly straddling his boyfriend. As the kiss got more intense, Benny accidentally hit the remote and turned the TV volume up. They didn't really care, considering the fact that the only thing they noticed was the other's lips and the growing hardness in both of their pants. But this prevented them from hearing the garage door come up, and Benny's mom walking in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahah. Next chapter shall contain many feels. At least for me. Idk if I wrote Benny and Dean well enough for you to care what happens to them. As always, feedback is appreciated. xoxo
> 
> Also, I realize Dean is pretty soft and extremely OOC for the show. But in this fic, he was raised in a loving household by Mary, not John. His upbringing is different. So yes, he will be different. :)


	5. Don't You Cry No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny are caught

Mrs. Lafitte walked into her living room, stopping abruptly at the sight of two people making out on her couch. She cleared her throat loudly, causing the figures on the sofa to sit up sharply, and the one on top to fall off the couch. As the person on the ground stood up, Mrs. Lafitte recognized him as Dean, which meant...

Benny sat up, stammering, "Mom, I... I can explain." 

She shut him up with a raised hand, saying, "I don't want to hear it. Get this disgusting... faggot... out of my house. Immediately. I will deal with you later. I'm going to call your father; he will be very disappointed in you. The choice to defy God, to defy our family, has earned you a ticket to hell. You and that abomination will pay for your disgrace. Get him out." 

Her voice had raise steadily rose in volume as she got even more furious. Reaching a fever pitch, she shrieked, "Now!", breaking Benny out of his trance.

Dean stared at her slack-jawed until Benny gently pulled him out of the house. Shutting the door behind him, Benny reached over and wiped the single tear off Dean's face.

"It's gonna be okay, brother. Just go home. We'll figure it out," Benny promised, indicating he should get back inside and try to fix whatever just happened inside.

Nodding, Dean stumbled back to his own house, fighting the tears from escaping. He went inside and ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. His mom came up at some point, but he yelled at her to go away. Dean couldn't believe that he'd done this to Benny. It was all his fault. All his fault.

Eventually, Sam went over to Benny's house to pick up Dean's bag and phone. He tentatively knocked on the door, and was greeted by Benny, holding Dean's stuff. The older boy's eyes were red and swollen, and his face was tear-stained.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry," Benny said quietly, looking like he was about to burst into fresh tears. "My parents are shipping me off on Friday. I'm not going back to school."

"Oh, Benny," Sam whispered brokenly, pulling Benny into a tight embrace, "It'll be all right. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. Dean will be here waiting for you when you come back."

Benny's father came out on the porch, fixed a glare at Sam, then spoke to his son, "Benny. And still talking to a Winchester. You'll learn that lesson in Louisiana. Preferably the hard way."

Benny looked at Sam sadly and said, "Time for you to go, Sam."

"Benny? You sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked, looking warily at Mr. Lafitte.

Benny nodded, "Go on. You just make sure you tell Dean I said goodbye."

With a weak smile, Benny walked inside after his father, and Sam never saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend pointed out that I write Dean really soft and OOC. I want to point out that Dean was raised very differently in this fic than in the show. He was raised by Mary, and was never forced to move around or go hungry and the like. He still is similar to the character on the show, but there are major differences. Same goes for Sam. 
> 
> And yes, about half the conversation between Sam and Benny did happen, in 8.19 Taxi Driver. :)


	6. Once I Rose Above The Noise And Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is gone, and Dean is broken.

Sam softly knocked on his brother's door, and when he didn't receive a reply, he walked inside and shut the door behind him. He sat next to Dean on his bed and embraced him wordlessly. Dean's quiet sobs shook his entire body as he clung to Sam as if his life depended on it. After an hour of this, Sam silently comforting Dean, Mary opened the door and joined them.

"Dean, baby, you gotta eat. Come on down with Sam and we'll have some cheeseburgers, okay?" Mary asked gently, embracing her sons.

Before Dean could attempt a reply, Adam bounded in and jumped on Dean's lap. The four of them embraced each other, clinging desperately, trying to forget what had happened that afternoon.

*****

Dean woke up the next morning still in the arms of his family. Confused, he rubbed his eyes and stood, trying not to wake anyone up. He had to pick Adam up and move him to Mary's lap. Why were they in his room? And why were there dried tears on his face?

The memories suddenly hit Dean with the force of a tidal wave. He collapsed onto his floor, cradling his head as fresh sobs rattled his shaking form. Maybe a half hour passed before he heard someone move behind him. Sam hugged him, an echo of the night before, and they stayed until Mary woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast. None of them had eaten dinner, and all except Dean were ravenously hungry.

"Dean, baby, you really gotta eat. I promise, you'll feel better. You don't have to go to school. Just please eat something," Mary said from the door.

Sam and Adam followed her out of Dean's room. When he heard the door slam for the last time and the garage door open, he extricated himself from the mass of blankets he'd pulled over himself and slowly made his way to the bathroom. The face that stared at him from the mirror looked so different from him; it couldn't be him. Yet he knew it was. He gazed into the mirror and looked at puffy red eyes with bags, chapped lips, tear-streaked cheeks. Yeah, he was a total mess, but he didn't give a shit. His boyfriend was gone, and it was all his fault.

The rest of the week was the same, staying home from school, barely eating, crying his eyes out. He ignored all the calls from Charlie and Ash. Even Jo and Chuck texted him a couple times. Dean lost weight and rarely left his room. He just didn't care anymore.


	7. Just To Get A Glimpse Beyond This Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is miserable without Benny, and the latter discovers something about a certain ex of his.

On the Monday of the second week of school, Dean came back. He got a couple weird looks, but they were ignored. He just walked up to Charlie and pulled her in for a hug, not caring about anything except fighting the tears springing from his eyes.

"Dean, what the hell happened?" she whispered in his ear, patting his back to comfort him. "You and Benny have been out of school for a week and neither of you have answered our texts or calls."

"It's all my fault, Char," he said quietly, not quite a whisper.

"I'm gonna say this again. What. The. Hell. Happened," Charlie demanded, pulling Dean so she could look at his face.

"I fucked up, Charlie. I fucked up," Dean said miserably.

"I swear, Dean, I am going to punch you in your face if you do not tell me what in the everloving fuck happened to you and Benny," Charlie said, shaking Dean slightly.

"We got caught, okay? We were making out on the couch and his mom walked in and saw us and freaked out and yelled at me to get out of the house and--" he cut off suddenly, choking back a sob.

"And what, Dean?" she asked gently, pulling him back in for a hug.

"They shipped him off. To Louisiana. Where Andrea went. It's all my fault, Charlie!" Dean cried, gripping her back as if he was going to fall apart.

Charlie winced. She was well aware of what had happened to Andrea. She knew it was her fault that Andrea had been shipped off and offed herself. If only she hadn't kissed her at school, if only she'd made sure Andrea didn't keep the picture she'd taken of them kissing, if only her parents hadn't seen it, then Andrea would still be here. Yeah, she knew exactly what Dean was going through right now, and knew that there really wasn't anything she could do.

Dean didn't really remember the rest of the day. School was a blur, teachers blabbing about God knows what, and he had a note excusing him from PE for at least the next week. He didn't bother doing homework; it's not like he'd understand it anyway. He just went straight to his room and bawled his eyes out like he'd done for the past week.

The next two weeks past the same way. Dean would go to school, zone out in all his classes, sit with his friends at lunch, not talk to anyone, go home, and cry. He barely ate. He never did homework. He was failing most of his classes. Mary was concerned, but eventually gave up trying to get him to do schoolwork. She'd always leave dinner on his desk in his room, but the food usually was left untouched. In the three weeks it had been since Benny had left, Dean had lost fifteen pounds. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that Benny was coming back in a week. He could only hope that Benny would be the same person he knew and loved when he came back.

"Benny, I'm so fucking sorry," Dean whispered to himself. "I miss you."

*****

Benny arrived in Louisiana on Friday night. His parents had kept him in the house from Tuesday to Friday so he couldn't see Dean. He'd spent the rest of Monday to Friday crying. He couldn't believe he'd fucked up this bad, and now he wasn't allowed to even say goodbye. It was all his fault.

It was fucking hot in Louisiana, about ten degrees warmer than Lawrence. The bus ride to the secluded camp was miserable; about ten teens were crammed in an old bus, being delivered to a place that will force them to believe that they are sinners, everything about them is wrong, the love they have is wrong. None of them speak to each other, but one guy keeps looking at Benny and giving bedroom eyes. Benny gives him a 'what the fuck are you doing' look and resumes thinking about Dean.

The next two weeks were utter hell, which is ironic, considering the fact that it's a religious camp. They had to get up at six every morning for religious services, which preached for about two hours how God hated homosexuals, how they were gonna burn in hell unless they admitted that they were actually heterosexual and just chose the wrong path, etc. Benny hated it. At 8:30, they were allowed to eat what they considered breakfast, consisting of a piece of toast, tea, and flavorless oatmeal. They spent the rest of the day doing various physical activities, listen to religious douches belittling them, and generally being miserable.

Benny did his best to avoid the guy that had given him bedroom eyes, but to no avail. The guy is pretty much stalking him.

"Hey, man. The name's Desmond. Yours?" he asks when he finally (and unfortunately) gets Benny alone after lunch.

"Benny. Not interested. I just wanna get out of here and see my boyfriend. Sorry brother," he replied, moving to escape before Desmond tried something more.

"Benny, wait!" Desmond cried, trying to grab Benny's shirt. "Andrea said to find a Benny and described you and to bring you to her and I'm sorry if I creeped you out but she really needs to talk to you."

Benny spun around, his "What?!" coming out louder than he expected. "Andrea is dead, you son of a bitch," he added, albeit quieter this time.

"Ha, no she ain't. She just said that to escape going home to her parents. She lives around here," Desmond replied.

"Take me to her when we go into town tomorrow," Benny growled, then walked out of the mess hall.

He couldn't believe it! Andrea was alive! Charlie would flip out and probably jump on the next flight down if he could tell her. On Saturdays, the three dozen kids at the camp were allowed to go into town for three hours, under the pretense that they checked in every hour. Benny was glad for the freedom, and now he was able to put it to use. Andrea had some explaining to do. He had two weeks until he could go home, and he had every intention of bringing her with him. But when did anything in his life go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you're gonna hate me next chapter


	8. I Was Soaring Ever Higher, But I Flew Too High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser before I come off hiatus in two weeks ;)

For Benny, the rest of Friday passed much too slowly. He woke before the six o'clock alarm on Saturday already bursting with nervous energy. Today he'd see Andrea, who until yesterday he'd believed to be dead. Benny wasn't particularly sure if his nerves were from excitement or fear.

The old bus full of broken children shuddered into town, creaking to a stop by one of the only three coffee shops in a twenty mile radius. As they piled out of the bus, Benny and Desmond looked around for the familiar, beautiful Greek face. She appeared moments later, eyes searching through the small crowd, before meeting Benny's eyes and disappearing within the coffee shop. Benny grabbed Desmond's wrist and, avoiding the ever watchful eyes of the camp counselors, went inside.

"Andrea, I'd say it's a surprise to see you, but that seems a little redundant, dunnit?" Benny said softly, pulling his dead ex-girlfriend in for a tight hug.

Something about her was wrong. Very wrong. Andrea grimaced when he touched her, flinched when he forced her to look in his eyes. She struggled to stay in the shadow of his face, as if she were scared of what the light of the coffee shop would show. 

"And you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, apparently," he muttered, pulling her back out of the coffee shop and into the adjacent alley, Desmond coming behind.

"Benny, you won't understand," Andrea whispered, leaning against the filthy brick wall.

"We can make him understand, babe," Desmond said from behind Benny, and he could feel the teen walking ever closer.

"What the fu--," Benny started to say before he stared in horror at the ornate dagger in Desmond's outstretched hand.

Ignoring Benny, Desmond sliced into first Andrea's palm, then horizontally across Benny's wrist.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Benny yelled as Andrea grabbed his wrist with her bloody hand.

"I'm making you understand, dumbass," Andrea gritted through her teeth, clinging tighter. "You'll understand why I can't go back home, and you can't either. You'll be here, with us, forever. We can have the life we always wanted, Benny."

Everything went black as he slumped forward, pinning Andrea against the alley wall before sliding into a heap on the ground.

"Pathetic," Desmond muttered, dragging Benny further away from the sidewalk and into a side door behind the coffee shop.

*****

Benny's head was fucking pounding. The only coherent thought running through his brain at the moment was 'BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD' which honestly scared the shit out of him. The sound of someone sitting down abruptly next to him jarred him from his cannibalistic thoughts, especially when what he recognized as a blood transfusion packet was thrust into his hands.

In retrospect, the fact that he didn't even think about it scared Benny the most. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and drained it in six seconds flat. Holding his hand out for another, he rolled his eyes when he received a high five instead.

"Hilarious. I need more. Now. My headache's going away, and I NEED MORE, DAMNIT," he yelled, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Calm down, Benny. You're such a drama queen. The headache will go away completely as soon as you get some fresh blood," Andrea huffed. "And I think you know what I mean by that," she added, standing up and straightening her clothes.

"Okay, I still have absolutely no idea what the FUCK is going on, so can you, um, clue me in?" Benny asked, drawing a snort from Desmond, who was perched atop a table in the corner of the dimly lit room.

"You're a vampire, dumbass. Fangs and everything. Check 'em out," he said, peeling his lips back to reveal... a perfectly normal set of teeth.

Andrea rolled her eyes and exposed her own human teeth, before pressing down on a gum. A sharp fang popped out, then disappeared as she started laughing at the shocked look on Benny's face.

"You got some too, princess. You get used to it, trust me. I've had 'em for thirty years," Desmond shrugged, hopping off the table.

"Wait. Wait. So you're, like, forty five and went to a camp for teens?" Benny scoffed, looking at Andrea for an explanation.

Finally meeting his eyes, she replied, "I heard you were coming to camp, so I sent him to take you to me so we could turn you."

"Man, this is so jacked up," Benny muttered as Desmond walked toward the door, pulling on a jacket. "And why the hell are you wearing a jacket? It's 87 fucking degrees outside."

"I always wear this jacket for a murder, son. Now come on, let's find you a cute boy to take your mind off Dean, yeah? You won't be seeing him again. At least with this one you can watch the life go out of his eyes."

And he had no choice but to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feedback is appreciated! A HUUUUGE thank you to everyone that reads this! I'm super excited for this fic ;)


End file.
